Unbreak Her Heart
by cutemonic fox
Summary: Alright then your decision has been made his fiery hands reached out to her and held her. I'll see you later Riza he whispered. He let go of her. Riza body was now in flames she slowly fell as her hand slowly reached out to him. He disappeared I will see


**Unbreak Her Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Un-break my heart: Toni Braxton**

"My God, this is terrible," Havoc, said with such sorrow in his voice, while rubbing his arm in a vertical constant motion. "How could this happen to the Colonel?"

"We're all sorry Havoc," says Riza with an emotionless expression and tone of voice "We can't do anything about this."

"Two good men have already died. Hughes then Roy is that really fair?"

"A lot of things aren't fair in this unforgiving world, you must understand that Havoc. In addition, it is my fault. I should've been there sooner" her voice sounded heavy with fault.

"There is no way this was your fault, Riza. It was never your fault. Like I said there was nothing you could do at the time''

"I should have...at least done something" she lowered her head down as the memories came back to her mind

_"Damn it Roy mustangs wake up!" _

_" Roy please!" _

_She started to sob uncontrollably into the body that often gave her strength to see the day through to give her the willpower that nothing was impossible. Where was that strength now? _

**_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take the tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_**

She gazed at the military personnel's as they bombarded the field of tombstones. However, all the personnel were there for Roy's funeral. Just for him. She stared at the many of black suits and dresses that encrypted the grounds of the holy sanctuary. Each saluted the deceased Colonel, as they carried him in a broad black coffin with gold lace on the side, with his name carved in gold writing on top of the black ominous case.

They lowered the case in well dug-in hole. "We thought it was proper to bury him next to Hughes," says Armstrong, as he lowered his hands on her shoulder.

"Yes. It is proper" She remained silent throughout the rest of the ceremony.

The young middle-aged women couldn't help to feel responsible for this sudden death of the Colonel the death of her lover? Yes. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, two military personnel, were having outside affairs under the own militaries noses. In the lines of everyday gossip it might have been several one - night stands, He was just using her, or she was using him. It happened so fast though, she invited him one night, they were all alone, and one thing led to another. It just happened in such speed she doesn't really know what happened, just that they started to become more and more close to one another, conceal each more, love each other more, held each other more with each passing day and night.

_She folded her arms across her upper body, as the covers were a little ways off her body. Roy woke up in the early morning knowing the shadows of darkness still covered the grounds of central. He saw his love shivering and would not stand for that. He grabbed her arms and pulled her body on top of his bare chest. Riza stopped shaking and nuzzled her head on his chest. Roy closed his eye's chuckling a little knowing how cute she looked sleep. He turned his head to the right, knowing if he turned his whole body, his love might fall on the floor and they both did not want that. He concealed his arms around her body. _

_"Thank you" she mumbled tiredly "I was feeling a little cold" As she fell into a deeper, safer, warmer slumber in his arms._

_He smiled, while the lids of eyes cascaded over his pupils "no trouble, we both feel warm now" she chuckled. She cloaked her arms around him and rested in eternal slumber until the morning's first sign of light._

**_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
Un-break My heart _**

**_After hours of the mournful ceremony, it was time to head back home. "You ready to go. Havoc?" says Riza, as she straightened out her jacket on her shoulder. "Uh...sure I'm ready" Havoc stood up from the kneeling position of the Colonel's grave. Riza was Havoc's ride since the sudden break down of his car. They both saluted the rest of the sorrowful subordinates and got in the broad vehicle. _**

The ride in the car was very ominous and stiff so Havoc decided to break the mood. "So I heard we might be moved to another Colonel," says Havoc as he viewed out the window. "Yes, I've heard of that myself" she said neutrally. "Well lets hope this one won't be short handed and does all his work" he chuckled.

He quickly stopped when he felt a vibe he expected from Riza; angry. Then had a quick notation in her head. Short. "Where is Edward and his brother?" she asked. "Well their..." Havoc widen his eye's for a moment "I really don't know where they are, we did try to contact them, but we really can't reach them under some kind of circumstance."

"This is just like Edward. He so disrespectful" she sounded calm, but with a hint of bitterness "You should always be able to visit any of the deceased soldiers gave no matter how much you despise of them. It's only respectful to the person who died and the people who supported him" she squeezed the rubber on the lifeless wheel.

"Are you ok?" Havoc said frightfully, as he dropped his pack of cigarettes at the look of aggression on her face. "Yes just a little bit stressed and tired." she said calmly, as she loosens her grip on the suffering wheel. "Ok then, I guess were all a little but like that lately" he nervously smiled as he searched under the front seat for his smokes. "Havoc."

"Uh yes!" he quickly said as he rubbed his head, from bumping his head on the front seat. "If you hear any sign of the brothers near Central immediately report them too me. I need to have a short session with them," she said calmly, but stern. "Yes sir Lieutenant."

She slightly turned her head to the left where she saw a deceased dog lying on the side while maggots and other creatures ate his decrepit body. She sighed sympathetically for the poor soul.

Finally made it to Havoc's home attire. "I will see you tomorrow Lieutenant" Havoc smiled as he saluted the higher up. "Get some sleep Havoc," she said, as she drove off. "Yes sir!" he yelled.

She made it to her house she got out her car and the ground and her feet had hellos and goodbyes continuously, while she went to her front door. She opened the door by using the only thing that could get it open. A key. She hung her medium dark colored jacket on the coat rack. She walked to the couch, and safely landed her gun on the table, while sitting on the couch.

She stared the radio on top of the dresser. She did want to get rid of all sorrow she had bottled inside her and replace it with some songs she could hum the next morning. She twisted the knob and first thing, that popped up was some preformed jazz. Just what she wanted to listen too.

She lit some therapeutic candles, sat on the couch and reached for a book on the table. Hamlet. A classic book also based on a play. She took a grasp of her reading glasses and started to read. She then sighed when her thoughts of the pleasurable story was soon filled with grief. She remembered shortly after she got home and settled down and read her books, she would hear a knock, already knowing whom it was she would the person in. Surely, it was Roy.

She would chuckle at the costume he would wear over her house. Which made it fun for to guess what he was wearing before she opened the door? Even though she acted like she was not pleased with him wearing such things. She enjoyed seeing him act out different people.

_The doorbell rings. As she rose up her head and looked at the door, she stood up and opened it she gazed at Roy. "What are you supposed to be?" she sighed, as she sat down on the couch and continued to skim through her book._

_"I'm the Fuhrer! You talk to me like that!" he straightened out the patch on his eye. "Now lieutenant! Go out to war! Defend our country! While I sit on my ass all day and watch all of you die from an estate! Hohohoho!" he laughed. She giggled at his fake attempt to act like the Furher._

_"Now watch as I put my hands behind my back and walk pass you because I am the Furher I don't talk to you talk to me!" he closed his other eye and started to stomp back and forth, only to stumble over a stool to the hard wooded floor. She started to laugh, but at the same time keeping it at a giggling state._

_Roy__ lifted up his head smiling, while rubbing his head. His eye patch was in a crooked angle. He rose up on his knees but was met by a hand in front of his face. "Need a help getting up" she gave a neutral smile. Roy grabbed her arm instead and made her tumble into his lips, making them both fall on the ground once more. Her lips entwined with his for short second, she broke the kiss and looked at him sternly "That was a cheap shot Mustang" she said, while staring right into his perfect eye's. _

_"You said that but I'm guessing you enjoyed that as much as I did" _

_Her eyes smiled a little and she straightened out his eye patch. This made him give a calm smile. He did not how right he was. _

She chuckled in the middle of her reading not really paying attention. Remembering how he used to dress up like Fury and several different other people. Everyday was always somebody different. She dropped her book on the oak floor her hand reached to get the readable joy.

**_Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me _**

She then looked at the radio as she heard her wonderful jazz was replaced by a voice. "Today devastating news. We've heard currently that Colonel Roy Mustang has died today we hope this poor soul might re-" The constant sentence was ended by the shutoff button that Riza gradually pressed. She was at the funeral she didn't want to hear about it once more.

She felt the sand man knock on her door so she got ready for her well needed sleep. She brushed her teeth to a pearly white gleam, she also ran the water to its regular paste for her own body to soak in. After her soothing bath she wrapped the woolly towel around her curved body.

She saw how the steam invaded the mirror, unable to see herself. She wiped the mirror and wrapped her hair into a hair bow instead of her usual bun. She spotted a comb with black long teeth,she put it under her nostril "I am the Furhrer " she smirked at her own joke.Thinking how unproffesional she looked. She simply scoffed between her smirk and looked down so she would put the comb in its proper place.

But when she looked up she saw something that slightly frightened her, she hoped it was her sleepiness was pulling tricks on her. She saw Roy's reflection in the mirror. She wiped her eye's and quickly stared back at her reflection then she sighed; nothing. She rubbed her head "just sleepy" she mumbled, as she clicked the lights off.

She gazed sleepily at the bed. She missed it. She missed the fact he would be in the bed before she. She slowly crawled in the bed, putting on her sleeping clothes mind you. She wrapped her arms around her pillow. It didn't feel the same.

**_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
Un-break My heart_**

No object could replace Roy bodily figure. Especially not a pillow. She tossed to the right of her. Sometimes Riza would forget who was the man and women in that short relation. Sometimes instead of her snuggling under him it would be the opposite. I guess that's what you get having a body like a women but having stern attention like a man.

She tossed again hoping to snatch a little sleep. While that was going on the living room had its own problem in the living room the beautifully lit candles she had put all over her pad, were about to do something awful. One candle was little to closes to the curtains than it needed to be. It sat on the side table eating at the curtain making it burn and slowly inflame.

Riza closed her eye's tighter, hoping, no wanting him to be there, beside her. She opened them and sighed sorrowfully at her failed attempt of achievement. Of course he wasn't going to be there he's dead. She was having a hard time cooping with it. She stared at the body imprint Roy had left.

_Both of the lovers were sleep, Riza woke up feeling a empty space between the two she decided to snuggle close to him. Nose length. Roy had awoken to something against his chest. He tiredly open his eye's, already knowing who it was. He mantled one arm around the women's body, and yawned tiredly going back to sleep._

_he didn't know what he would do without Riza, without his help, without his women._

**_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_**

Riza woke up, finally snatching some sleep, to a smell of burning wood and polyester. Her eye's shot open when she felt the temperature in her room quickly increase with great intensity. She jumped out her bed to only land back in it. The floor was to hot for human skin, let alone anything else. She was trapped.

She coughed continuously. she going to die here. alone. She covered her nose as the fire rose, she closed her eye's tightly, knowing this was the end of her. But then the fire. The fire turned blue. Was she delusional from the smoke or was it..? She opened her eye's gazed as the blue flames danced, she then calmed down when the flames weren't hot as they were before. She thought. Roy.

Her eye's gazed forward as she saw a figure form in the flame, she saw the face not the body. The body was covered in blue dancing burns. "C-colonel" she stuttered.

"Riza" he moaned out.

" Roy" she stepped on the floor. It wasn't hot anymore. She went up to the tall figure, not afraid of it.

**_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart_**

"Riza, you've been in so much pain since I died why?"

"I just..." she turned her head, ashamed of herself.

Roy simply chuckled. "Riza I will always be here, if you keep me in your mind. I will."

"I do I just...sir" she signed out of her sentence "without you I just cant go...on."

She smiled sympathetically for the young suffering women "Riza would you like to come with me?"

She looked up at his request.

"To stay with me...forever"

"I would" she said simply.

"If you do I hope you know what you have to sacrifice. When you make it you cant go back. I could keep you alive with just minor burns."

She nodded "I know the consequences."

"So...?"

"Yes."

"Alright then your decision has been made" his fiery hands reached out to her and held her. "I'll see you later Riza" he whispered. He let go of her. Riza body was now in flames she slowly fell as her hand slowly reached out to him. He disappeared "I will see you" the fire moaned.

"Ro-" that was the last word Riza spoke. The last word she would ever speak. But she was happy with her decision, before she had fell for her enternal slumber of never waking up, a tear fell from her eye's.

**_Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on_**

Havoc stood at the now demolished house. "This month has been the worst, two great people died" he said, while bringing his cap to his chest. "Any sign of remains?" sighed Havoc.

"No sir!" yelled one lower a officer.

"Do you know the cause of the fire?"

"We had found a smooth dripping substance, it seems to be wax. We guess it might have been candles."

Havoc shook his head. He felt the wind blow and two leaves dancing together in the sky, He smiled. It was sign to him, they both were still here just couldn't see them. "Alright" is all he could say. He walked to the pile of ashes and started to search like his fellow officers.

* * *

Review please! My second tragedy story hope its betta than the first! It seemed a little OOC to me! But What do you people think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
